Má
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ela era má. Simples e puramente, má.


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Má

Sinopse: Ela era má. Simples e puramente, má.

Ship: Harry/Pansy

Classificação: M

Gênero: Romance

**N.A.: **_Fic feita para o II Challenge de PWP do fórum 6V, mestrado pela Just. O shipper pode ser estranho, mas eu simplesmente amo cada vez mais a idéia._

_Obrigadinha a Jeeh, que betou e a Dark gatona que fez a capa. Babei para as duas coisas, ta? Amo as duas!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

* * *

_**Má**_

_por Fla Apocalipse_

Vinte e nove músculos se movem em um beijo. O coração acelera e então a descarga de adrenalina. O corpo começa a esquentar e a pele formiga. Tudo acontece em segundos, e em segundos se percebe o que ocorreu e o que se perdeu. Perdeu-se a vida, perderam-se os sentimentos, chances e olhares.

Um beijo movimenta tão pouco e provoca tantos estragos. Ele sabia disso. _Ela_ sabia bem disso. Ela movimentou-se para perto dele, escorregando pelo banco de madeira, procurando com as mãos cobertas pelas luvas brancas, um espaço entre o casaco pesado e a calça do terno que ele usava. Era simples, sempre a mesma coisa. Ela aparecia, ele sorria e ambos conheciam o final daquilo. O rosto dela inclinou-se para cima, observando o rosto dele. Ele estava de pé, ela estava sentada.

-Por que justo hoje você considerou uma boa idéia vir até aqui? – a voz baixa dele a fez sorrir. Não era um local para o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas Potter simplesmente não conseguia dizer não. Quando a viu entrar pela porta da Sala de Espera da Maternidade não acreditou no que via, achou que seus olhos o enganavam.

Estava sentado naquele banco de madeira fazia algumas horas, fumava um cigarro atrás do outro, vício adquirido assim que soube que Ginny estava grávida. Era algo que ele odiava, mas que de certo modo, o distraia, o libertava da tal pressão em ser pai. Ela empurrou a porta branca e o fitou longamente, um sorriso maldoso no canto direito de seus lábios. Vestia uma blusa negra de botões, manga curta, uma saia branca que terminava no meio de suas coxas. E aqueles malditos sapatos que a deixavam quase que da mesma altura que ele, e eram negros. O barulho dos saltos no chão pareciam tão altos, que Harry teve plena certeza que acordara cada pessoa daquele hospital.

E ela sorriu, continuava com o mesmo sorriso, aproximando-se devagar, mexendo os quadris de forma pecaminosa. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e ajeitou os óculos na face, olhando cada pequena parte daquele corpo. Apreciando a pele branca descoberta, os olhos escuros, a boca pintada de vermelho. Olhou para as mãos, vendo luvas brancas cobrindo os dedos finos e frios dela. As unhas deveriam estar negras, como parecia ser a cor das intenções dela.

-Você vai ser pai, precisa comemorar. – para Pansy o que ela queria era o mais importante, o que Potter queria, pouca valia tinha. Voltou a sua atenção a camisa que ele vestia, começando a tirá-la de dentro da calça. Harry afastou-se um passo e a olhou por um momento. Pansy riu e o puxou de volta, ela o queria. _E teria._

Terminou de tirar a camisa dele de dentro da calça, abrindo botão por botão, deixando-o com a camisa totalmente aberta. Era engraçado ver que aquele garoto ridículo tornara-se um homem. Deslizou as mãos, ainda com as luvas, por toda a pele dele, arranhando alguns pontos e o vendo fechar os olhos. O prazer que ele sentia em trair a mulher, mesmo naquele dia e naquela situação, era algo que ela não entendia. E pouco ligava. O que realmente importava era que ela tivesse o prazer dela, a satisfação que fora procurar.

Levantou-se, ainda com as mãos no corpo dele, vendo abrir os olhos devagar, fitando-a. Harry conhecia-se o suficiente para saber que não negaria Pansy, não negara da primeira vez e não negaria agora. Independente da situação em que se encontrava. Era madrugada, o hospital estava em silêncio e eles estavam sozinhos. Era a oportunidade de tê-la. Segurou os braços dela com força, empurrando-a para o lado, levando-a para o canto mais afastado da sala, perto do último banco da madeira. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo daquele modo, Potter nunca era um homem delicado tratando-se dela. Pansy desceu as mãos pelo tórax dele, arranhando a pele e parando no bolso esquerdo.

Colocou a mão dentro do bolso, devagar, insinuando-se. Puxou um maço de cigarros de lá, pegando o último. Jogou o maço vazio no chão de piso claro e antes de conseguir colocar o cigarro na boca, ele a beijou. Invadiu sua boca com a língua, buscando pela dela, prensando-a na parede e afastando suas pernas com o joelho. Pansy deslizou uma mão pela barriga dele, apertando-a e deixando marcas, enquanto a outra mão segurava o cigarro, esperando que ele terminasse o beijo e ela pudesse fumar.

Harry afastou sua boca da dela, ainda sentindo o gosto do batom que ela usava, e trilhou beijos pelo pescoço, mordendo e marcando a pele alva. Era pecado, era errado. E ele pouco ligava. A qualquer momento alguém entraria e diria que ele era pai, mas naquele momento, ele queria ter outra felicidade. Dar outra felicidade. Sua mão direita tratou de soltar os botões da blusa dela, arrancando alguns do tecido, enquanto sua mão esquerda espalmou-se na coxa dela, levantando minimamente a saia branca. O quão diferente eram, e o quanto se odiavam não importava no momento em que havia o toque de peles. Harry Potter e Pansy Parkinson simplesmente não existiam.

Procurou no bolso dele o isqueiro e acendeu o cigarro, tragando longamente, enquanto ele sugava sua pele, descendo para os seios, agora somente cobertos pelo tecido de sua roupa intima. Tragou outra vez, estufando o peito, dando-lhe mais acesso aquela região, qual ele beijou com mais vontade, mesmo que por cima do tecido negro. A mão que ainda estava na coxa subiu mais, levando o tecido fino e branco junto, deixando a peça negra que ela usava a mostra. Sua mão direita acariciava um seio, enquanto sua boca sugava o outro.

Pansy tragou outra vez, rindo. Não conseguia entender a satisfação de Potter ao vê-la fumando, mas fazia mesmo assim. Olhou para baixo, vendo-o com a boca em seu seio e riu, ele esperava pela permissão dela para que tirasse a peça. O afastou de seu corpo e entregou o cigarro para ele, que tragou longamente, olhando-a com os olhos semi cerrados, enquanto ela baixava as alças do sutiã e deixava os seios à mostra. Riu quando ele tragou e entregou o cigarro de volta em sua mão, soltando a fumaça devagar perto de sua pele, beijando cada mínimo milímetro de seus seios.

Foi inevitável gemer. Ele sugava, beijava, lambia e mordiscava seus seios, e aquilo a estava deixando sem ar. Esquecera-se do cigarro entre seus dedos enluvados, segurando os cabelos dele com força, puxando-o contra seu corpo. Harry subiu seus lábios para beijá-la e mordeu o lábio vermelho dela, ouvindo-a gemer. Era cruel, Pansy gostava de machucar, de ser machucada. Nada que a marcasse demais, apenas algo que poderia fazê-la sangrar por pouco tempo. Espalmou ambas as mãos nas coxas dela, terminando de levantar a saia até a cintura, deixando-a com a renda negra totalmente a vista.

Afastou novamente as pernas dela com seu joelho, pressionando-a a parede branca daquela sala do hospital. O Som de passos se fez ouvir e nenhum deles importou-se, continuaram. Pansy tragou outra vez, colocando o cigarro na boca dele, vendo a marca que deixara com seu batom vermelho no papel branco. Soltou a fumaça devagar, descendo suas mãos pelo corpo dele e parando no cinto. Mas Harry irritou-se, segurou as mãos dela e tirou as luvas com uma rapidez e brutalidade, que Pansy sentiu o fecho rasgando seus punhos. O vergão formou-se no mesmo momento, o vermelho contrastando com sua pele extremamente clara.

-Odeio suas luvas.

O moreno explicou e Pansy nada disse, apenas desceu as mãos para o cinto dele, soltando-o e abrindo a calça, com uma calma que pareceu deixar Harry mais impaciente do que já estava. Ele tragou mais duas vezes e jogou o cigarro para o lado, aproximando suas bocas e soltando a fumaça por entre os lábios dela. Vendo que aqueles lábios ainda vermelhos, agora também de sangue, formavam um pequeno sorriso. Pansy deixou a fumaça em sua boca por alguns segundos e inclinou a cabeça soltando-a. Harry aproveitou a exposição do pescoço dela e o beijou, suas mãos procurando a renda negra por entre as pernas dela, afastando-a e tocando a pele úmida.

A loira arqueou e gemeu um pouco mais alto, fazendo Harry rir. Gostava de ouvi-la gemer, e sabia que ela gostava de gemer. Sentiu que as unhas dela marcavam sua barriga, ao apertá-la e gemeu contra a pele dela. Tocava cada vez mais fundo entre as pernas dela, seus dedos cada vez mais sedentos por pele. A mão dela envolveu seu membro e Harry gemeu outra vez, ouvindo-a rir baixo. Era madruga, ouviam-se somente os passos das enfermeiras do outro lado da parede, e agora seus gemidos. E Pansy satisfazendo-se.

O único tecido que o atrapalhava, ele rasgou, rindo da marca vermelha que deixara na pele dela quando o elástico estourou. Sua mão teve livre acesso, e a tocou, imitando com os dedos o que faria mais tarde. Sorriu quando ela o segurou com firmeza, empurrando-o para baixo, indicando o que queria. E ele não a atendeu, levando o rosto para perto do dela e disse, roçando seus lábios:

-Esses saltos são altos demais. – sorriu quando ela semicerrou os olhos negros. Harry odiava aqueles saltos, eram altos demais, finos demais, vulgares demais. E isso somente a impulsionava a usá-los, cada vez mais. E Harry agora estava lhe dizendo que aquilo a impedia de ter o que ela queria. Ela começou a sorrir, e o sorriso virou uma risada baixa, que balançava todo seu corpo.

-Eu posso tirar a roupa toda Potter, menos os saltos. – os saltos eram o seu poder sobre ele. Saber o que ele odiava a fazia usar ou fazer aquilo cada vez mais. Os scarpins eram sua paixão, adorava usá-los, e não somente para o ódio dele, aquilo era um bônus. Os saltos a deixavam mais alta, mas segura, mas séria. E como Potter dizia, mais vulgar. Ela não ligava, os saltos eram o poder dela, e Pansy sabia como usar aquilo a seu favor em qualquer ocasião. Mordeu o lábio inferior dele, com força, ouvindo-o gemer de dor. Aquela marca ela podia fazer, mesmo que ele fosse ver a mulher em algumas horas. Ou minutos, ela podia marcá-lo.

Ergueu uma das pernas, vendo que Potter segurava sua coxa por trás, juntando seus corpos. Era como se ela desse o sinal verde, e ele aceitasse. Mesmo que ela não tivesse tirado os saltos. Entrou devagar, apreciando as expressões do rosto dela. Pansy apertou os lábios e fechou os olhos devagar, deixando um gemido sufocar na garganta. Cravou as unhas negras no casaco que ele ainda vestia e sua outra mão subiu do ombro até os cabelos negros dele, puxando sua cabeça para perto da dela. Buscou os lábios dele, prendendo entre seus dentes o lábio inferior, mordendo cada vez mais forte à medida que ele a penetrava.

Harry ia devagar, unindo seus corpos com uma lentidão que somente poderia deixá-la irritada. Mas era o castigo que ela merecia por usar novamente aqueles saltos. Encaixou-se com perfeição ao corpo dela, ouvindo a respiração dela rápida. Seu lábio sangrava, conseguia sentir o gosto de sangue em sua língua. Mas enquanto ela não o soltasse não poderia fazer nada. Moveu-se para fora e para dentro, devagar, vendo-a abrir os olhos e soltar sua boca. Ela sorriu ao ver que ele sangrava.

-Sua mulher está em que quarto? – perguntou, sentindo-o voltar para dentro de si com mais força do que da primeira vez. Riu fechando os olhos e falou outra vez. – Talvez eu passe para visitá-la.

Harry empurrou seu corpo contra o dela, batendo seu quadril com força, forçando-se cada vez mais para dentro dela. Pecado. Pansy era um pecado atrás do outro e pouco ligava para as conseqüências. A satisfação não era somente a de ter o corpo dele junto ao seu, a invadindo, era a satisfação de saber que ele nunca a negaria e que ele traia a mulher com ela. Que ele se satisfazia com ela, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Outra-Vez caia nas teias dela. E adorava.

Sentia cada pequena vez em que ele entrava e saia de seu corpo, voltando com mais força, com mais vontade. Era uma fome que ela gostava de sentir. Uma fome que a deixava insana. O enlaçou pelo pescoço, puxando-o para perto de si, sussurrando em seu ouvido palavras obscenas, as quais Harry não conseguiu não sorrir, mordendo com força a pele alva do pescoço dela. E foi quando seu corpo se deixou levar pela onda de prazer que açoitava cada pequeno músculo de suas pernas, braços, costas, peito. Seu corpo todo vibrava na mesma freqüência naquele momento e a única coisa que conseguia controlar de verdade eram seus lábios, que se abriram em um sorriso maldoso.

Pansy sentiu quando Harry deixou o corpo mais firme e os movimentos de seus quadris se tornaram mais erráticos. O auge. Cada movimento dele se satisfazendo somente a levou a satisfação dela. Sua perna que estava firme no salto, bambeou e se ele não estivesse segurando, teria ido ao chão. Os espasmos que se espalharam por seu corpo, esquentaram ainda mais sua pele, seus lábios afastaram-se brevemente e deles, um gemido profundo e baixo deslizou, qual fez o sorriso de Harry aumentar ainda mais. O corpo formava um arco, como se a parede a suas costas pudesse ser empurrada, permitindo que o corpo de Pansy se movesse ainda mais. A respiração de ambos, altas o suficiente para que qualquer pessoa que passasse do lado de fora daquela sala escutasse. E eles pouco ligavam. Potter juntou seus lábios ao de Pansy sem realmente beijá-la e disse, em alto e bom, sabendo que ela lhe morderia logo em seguida e riria também.

-Você é a pior pessoa que eu conheço. – sempre a mesma frase, sempre a mesma reação. O lábio sangrou entre os dentes de Pansy, e ela respondeu, ainda o ferindo.

-E você me merece, Potter. – riu o olhando nos olhos. – Me merece.

_Fim_

* * *

_**N.A.: **Insanidade postada. Realmente foi uma loucura, mas eu não conseguia tirar a idéia de ter uma NC em uma sala de espera da maternidade após alguns comentários no fórum... foi foda... aahuahhuahua_

_Sei que é complicado pedir, mas comentem, sim?_

_Kiss_


End file.
